


The Heist

by KytheWolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytheWolf/pseuds/KytheWolf
Summary: This is the most important mission of Dan and Phil's careers; can they pull it off without getting caught?





	The Heist

It was almost two in the morning, and the mall was smothered in shadowy silence; the faint glow from the crescent Moon shone through the huge skylight and illuminated the deserted café tables in the centre of the room. The faint clicking of the night guard’s shoes echoed briefly from some further depth of the building, but the main room was lifeless.

The tinkle of a dropped screw shook the air for the briefest moment, and if there had been any witnesses to look up, they would have seen the Moonlight interrupted by two black silhouettes.

Dan winced as he sensed the screw fall, but his expert fingers continued working on opening the glass panel. Phil stood behind him, securing the pulley that would lower them into the building. Within a minute, the panel was lifted silently from its rest, and the two figures descended with only the faintest of mechanical whirrings.

Their soft-soled shoes touched down silently on the balcony of the first floor, but as they were unclipping themselves from the pulley Dan and Phil froze: the tapping of the night guard’s footsteps was echoing louder, and like shadows they withdrew against the shuttered shopfront behind them, praying that the guard wouldn’t look up.

The footsteps receded; silence ruled again. Dan and Phil peeled away from the wall and edged along to the door of the shop next door, Dan keeping watch while Phil pulled out a hairpin and inserted it into the lock.

A few tense moments passed. The lock was no match for a simple hairpin: a click and a squeak, and Phil pushed the door open.

They slipped in, closing the door quickly and quietly behind them and pulling red-tinted torches from their rucksacks, moving away to scan the glass display cases of jewellery for what they were looking for.

“Dan.”

Phil’s whisper ruffled the silence as the younger man turned to see him pointing into a case at the very back of the shop. Dan followed his gaze; glinting in the scarlet light of Phil’s torch was a necklace with a simple silver chain and a Moon-shaped diamond set in gold.

“Target acquired,” Dan breathed, setting his gloved hands to work and expertly disabling the alarms around the case. Once it was safe to do so, Phil lifted the lid, carefully removed the necklace and its box from the cushion on which it sat and tucked it safely inside his jacket.

Dan closed the case and they made their way back to the front of the shop, pausing either side of the door to listen.

Silence. Phil nodded to Dan and carefully pushed open the door. They sneaked out of the shop, closing the door behind them, and crept over to where the end of their escape rope hung. They quickly attached themselves to it and began to climb, but when they were about halfway up they heard a shout from below.

“Hey! Stop!”

_Shit._

As the guard’s footsteps hurried off towards the motionless escalators, Dan and Phil picked up the pace, ascending the rope like spiders and hauling themselves through the hole in the skylight just as the guard reached the first floor.

Phil pressed the button on the pulley and motor whirred to life, the rope whipping through the air as it was wound up around the pulley. As Phil rushed to get the pulley unfixed from where it was secured to the roof, he took out the box they had stolen and handed it to Dan.

“Getaway Plan 4,” he hissed, and Dan nodded, tucking the necklace inside his jacket before turning and rushing off towards the west side of the roof and leaping over the edge without hesitation, landing silently on the adjacent roof. Once the pulley was safely stowed in Phil’s rucksack moments later, he ran east, parkouring over the rooftops like a panther and keeping low to avoid being seen from below.

They had spent a lot of time going over plans for escape; they knew what to do. Plan 4 was code for ‘split up and take a round route’. By separating, there was less chance of getting caught as it meant that they each only had to watch out for themselves; also, even if one of them _was_ caught, the other could still get away. Taking an indirect route back also made it harder for the police to track them.

When Dan was several streets away from the mall, he dropped down to ground level and took refuge in a shadowy alleyway, pulling off his ski mask and stuffing it in his rucksack. He could hear police sirens screaming into the Night, but judging by the pitch of the wailing they were moving away from him and towards the mall. Dan stayed where he was for a minute just to be sure, then left the alley from the far end and made his way home along the streets, keeping to the shadows.

He arrived home forty minutes later to find Phil in the lounge, fiddling with the mechanisms on the pulley. He looked up as Dan entered, watching the younger man over the top of his glasses.

“Have you got it?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded, pulling out the box and setting it on the coffee table beside Phil’s feet and collapsing on the sofa beside him.

“Good job,” Phil yawned, putting the pulley down and wrapping his arm around Dan. “I’m knackered.”

“Same,” Dan muttered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, relaxing after the stress of the theft.

Then a voice made both of them jump.

“Dads?”

They looked over to see their teenage daughter standing by the door. Phil looked at Dan, who shrugged and sat forward to grab the box before holding it out to her.

“Happy Birthday, Thalia.”

Thalia came over and took the box from him, letting out a small gasp as she opened it. Dan and Phil smiled at her as she moved forward to hug them.

“Thanks, Dads.”


End file.
